Episode 8954 (25th July 2016)
Plot Michelle is surprised when Steve turns up at the hospital, spinning a tale that he thought the problem was with her and not Leanne. Michelle asks him to take Simon home and leave them alone. Matthew Singh arrives in the factory for his meeting and finds Jenny alone at her machine. She explains there’s been a mix-up and Johnny and Aidan should return shortly. Matthew suggests he’ll buy her a drink in the meantime. Salon customer Mrs O'Hara asks to book an appointment with Kylie, alarming Audrey and Maria as to what David's reaction will be. As Leanne waits for a scan, she tells Michelle about her previous miscarriage and breaks down. Johnny and Aidan find Matthew enjoying a drink with Jenny in the bistro. Johnny feels a pang of jealousy. Steph and Robert hear about Leanne's trip to the hospital. Michelle quizzes Leanne over her pregnancy. Leanne tells her it was a one night stand but not with Nick or Robert but someone called Scott. Liz tells Steve that his best policy should be honesty with Michelle as his fling with Leanne was when he thought that he and Michelle were finished. Kate accidentally meets Caz in the cafe. Furious, she determines to have it out with Maria. Having had her scan, a relieved Leanne tells Michelle that the baby’s fine. Michelle hugs her as a guilty Leanne thanks her for being so supportive. Kate marches into the salon and tears a strip off Maria for allowing Caz to move in. Audrey orders her out. Michelle confides in Steve about Leanne’s pregnancy, as she wants to keep no secrets from him, but asks him not to tell anyone. Maria rounds on Luke for discussing Caz’s business with Sophie. Luke’s unrepentant, pointing out that Kate was bound to find out anyway. Leanne asks Steve to tell Michelle as she feels guilty over the support she's been shown but he refuses. She tells him she's glad to be having her own baby and they resolve never to speak of the matter again or acknowledge his paternity. Johnny apologises to Jenny and admits he regrets the way he’s treated her. Jenny lays the law down and tells him if they’re to have any chance together, he needs to show her some respect. Leanne fobs off Steph's enquiries about the father. Telling Steve how much she loves him, Michelle throws him when she suggests they should have a baby of their own. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Matthew Singh - Peter Singh *Mrs O'Hara - Kerry Willison-Parry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Reception and Early Pregnancy Unit Notes *A nurse at Weatherfield General is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle confides in Steve about Leanne's pregnancy and suggests they should have a baby of their own; and Johnny grows jealous when he spots Jenny having a drink with a client. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,500,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2016 episodes